You got me pregnaut, Uchiha!
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot. SasukeOC Reference: Future Story? Kagome goes out to eat with Sasuke, Momo, and Naruto. What could happen?


**You got me pregnant, Uchiha! (One-shot) for now…**

_Hint: Once I finished one of my Naruto stories. I will make this into a story. So, please don't steal. _

I woke feeling the urge to throw-up. Rolling out of bed, I ran into my bathroom puking my guts into the toilet. I felt an urge to cough but more and more came out.

I wiped my mouth with a black towel from the top rack. I brushed my teeth to get the awful taste in my mouth. I wonder what the hell I was doing last night.

All I can really remember is going to the Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, Sasuke, and Momo. Sakura had other plans.

I threw water in my face and left out of the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. My brother, Naruto and my best friend, Momo were at the table eating ramen.

They both gave me goofy smile.

What the heck were they up to?

I got some juice out of the refrigerator and turn around to see them laughing at me.

I glared at them. "What's so funny?"

Momo was the first to speak. "Kagome, what are you wearing?"

I stared down to what I was wearing. I was just wearing a big white oxford shirt and boxers.

What a minute?

"Who's clothes are these!" I yelled in anger.

Momo and Naruto started hollering in laughter.

Naruto wiped a tear. "Sis, you should ask the guy behind you."

I looked behind to see a pissed off Sasuke. "Why the hell are you wearing my clothes?"

He yelled in anger. There was two things I hated in the world Sasuke Uchiha and people who disrespected ramen.

I was really pissed now. "Uchiha! You were in my room, why?"

He scowled at me then look around.

"Why the hell am I here, Naruto!" Sasuke growled at him.

Naruto and Momo stopped laughing.

"Well, you guys had drunk the sake instead of water. The guy at the ramen bar said he's sorry. He forgot to exchange drinks with other customers. That's really all me and Naruto remember because everything else is blur." Momo said rubbing Naruto's head.

Momo and Naruto had thing for each other. I knew they were seeing each other. I was just waiting for them to tell me.

I sweat dropped.

Why do I have this strange feeling they got drunk too?

Naruto and Sasuke started arguing and yelling at each other. Momo and I went to put on some decent clothes. (White tees and short-shorts and our ninja shoes.) We knew that was our cue to leave.

We jumped down from Naruto's apartment and made our way to the Konoha Market Street. Kakashi-sensei was on a mission and Lady Tsunade said that the rest of Team seven could have a vacation for two weeks.

We walked around bought clothes and Ninja tools. But, all day I had this strange queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Momo? Let's go to the hospital and see if they have any medicine for stomach virus or alcohol poisoning." I held my stomach feeling the pain get worse.

She nodded. "I got pretty bad hangover right now and I'm trying to ignore it but it keeps getting worse. Maybe I should get some medicines too."

We sprinted off to the hospital. We saw Sakura was at the front desk talking with the Shizune.

"Hey Sakura and Shizune!" We waved at her both of them.

"Hey guys! What are you here for?" Sakura smiled.

I scratched my head slightly. "Well, we kind of got wasted last night and I think I have alcohol poisoning and Momo has a really bad hangover. Do you have anything to cure it?"

Sakura and Shizune sweat dropped.

"Well, ok? We need to examine you guys first and then see what medication to prescript. Follow us." Shizune said.

We followed Shizune and Sakura. On the way to the room, Sakura scolded us on drinking and how it can kill you and get you into some bad situations.

She doesn't have to tell me that again. After finding out, Uchiha was in my house. I never want to smell sake every again.

We followed them into a room where we stripped down and put on the hospital gowns.

~2 hours of examinations later~

Momo and I were in the waiting room waiting for results. After 2 hours of examinations, I really wanted to go home and eat ramen with Naruto.

I heard footsteps coming our way. The door came wide open revealing Shizune, Sakura, and now Lady Tsunade. She was carrying two folders. It probably had our results in it.

Lady Tsunade began to speak. "Ok. Before we start are you both sure you only went drinking last night."

We both nodded our heads, yes.

"Ok. Here are the results. Momo, you are perfectly fine. There isn't any use to order prescriptions medicine to you. I recommend water and bed rest." She smiled.

Momo sighed in relief.

"… And Kagome it seems that you won't need medicine and you don't have alcohol poisoning. It seems we found something. An egg of some sort." She smirked a little.

She really can't mean that I'm…. There is no way I haven't done it with anybody. What a minute? Oh No!

Momo looked confused. Shizune and Sakura look shocked.

"What are you talking, Lady Tsunade?" They look more confused.

"Kagome, you're pregnant."


End file.
